Unleash the Dragon
Plot In the city of Columbus, Ohio 5 teenagers who arrived in Boarding School for their Senior year as they went on a field trip and find Dragon gems and are face to face with a Dragon mutant and his army who wants those gems and they must find the courage to trust each other and save their world. Story In the Planet of Dragidon an Mutant Dragon named Draiton was traking an alien Bird Named Astriant to tell an Dragiaz Named Roman to go to Earth and hide these Dragon Gems as Draiton uses a freeze spell to freeze the people for life as Roman makes it to the Jet as Astriant was turned into an ice fledge and was driven into Space for eternity as Roman landed on Earth and meets a human girl name Evie And Roman says his last name is Roman Mikaeleson and the 2 fall in love. (Theme Song) Episode 1: Unleash the Dragon Years later in the City of Columbus, Ohio at a Boarding school a 17 year old girl who is walking out of a bus and into the school at she meets Mr. Walker, the Principle. ”Hello and your name is Helena Mikaeleson, from Las Vegas so I have some questions why do you want to transfer here. Helena answers. ”Well my Mom is busy at work and she’s never around and my Dad is been so overprotective on me and I’ve been having trouble at my old Boarding school so I decided to transfer here in order to get way from those distractions.” Helena says as she looks at him. Walker looks at her. ”I see well I really hope you feel special here, now let me show you your room.” Mr. Walker says as he looks at Helena as he walks with er and grabs her stuff. In a Brown girls room. ”Izzie Whitehall meet your New roommate this is Helena Mikaeleson.” Mr. Walker says as he introduce Izzie to Helena. Izzie looks shock to see her. ”Hi it’s nice to meet you i’m Izzie short for Isabella.” Izzie says as she looks at her. Helena smiles. ”Thats a pretty name Izzie, so what do you like to do.” Helena says as she looks at Izzie. Izzie looked at her. ”Well I like to dance And have makeovers with my twin sister, Lizzie.” Izzie says as she looks at Helena. Helena looks at her. ”You have a Twin Sister name Lizzie.” Helena says as she looks at her. Izzie giggles and looks at her. ”Yeah we’re identical twins with different personalities and styles.” Izzie says as she looks at her. Helena looks at her. “Really identical twins and Lizzie And Izzie sounds cool and what do you 2 do differently.” Helena asked as she looks at her. Izzie looks at her. ”Well she likes to do ballet, cook, doing gymnastics on the balance beam and do the Japanese dances, as for me i like science, gardening, doing the ribbon gymnastics and I try to do a dragon technique.“ Izzie says as she looks at her. Helena looks at her. “That seems good Izzie and I do the Dragon technique my dad taught me so I could teach you.” Helena says as she looks at her. Izzie smiles. ”Wow really that’s great thanks Helena.” Izzie says as she looks at her. As the bell rings and they went to class. At the Planet Dragidon, The evil Draiton has reawakened and looks at his wife. ”Well Draidona it’s been so long since the battle on Dragidon that Bird has sent the Prince to keep the Gems safe but they were lost when he crash landed on Earth and they’re lost.” Draiton says as he looks at her. Draidona looks at him. ”Well Draiton if that Prince hadn’t survived that crash to Earth then those gems will be our for the taken.” Draidona Says as she looks at him. Draiton agrees. ”Terro set the course to Earth and find those Gems.” Draiton orders as he looks at his guard Terro. Terro agreed and set the course for Earth. At School in the Cafeteria. Helena is getting some food for lunch and finding somewhere to sit as she sees a girl that looks like Izzie and Seems she’s waiting for someone. ”Hi are you Lizzie Whitehall.” Helena says as she looks at her. Lizzie turned to her. ”Um yeah how did you know my name, let me guess my Twin Sister Izzie right.” Lizzie says as she looks at her. Helena nods. ”Yes she did, I’m her new roommate in room RD-13.” Helena says as she looks at Lizzie. Lizzie looks surprised. ”Wait Room RD-13 that’s my room.” Lizzie Says as she looks at her. Helena looks confused. ”Wait your room but Mr. Walker Says Izzie is my roommate and Izzie says that you do different stuff then her and she doesn’t even like you.” Helena says as she looks at her. Lizzie looks at her. ”Mr. Walker always misread the roommate chart and thinks my name of the charts is always Izzie, and the reason why Izzie says what we do and why she doesn’t like me its because she missed our Father cause our parents are divorced.” Lizzie explains to Helena. Helena looks surprised as they sit at a table and talk. ”So Lizzie your parents are divorced.” Helena says as she looks at Lizzie. Lizzie nods. ”Yeah my Mom and Dad were Pickering over which one of us for them to cheer on for the gymnastic contest, I was doing the balance beam act and Izzie was doing the ribbon act until in the finals we were doing our routines in different floor until Izzie suddenly tripped over and sprained her ankle and forfeit the tournament and she suddenly blames me saying that her ribbon was on me and made her tripes then things get worst my parents bigger so much over this it drove me to shred and that’s why they got divorced.” Lizzie explains everything to her. Helena looks sorry. ”Liz I’m sorry about that it must be hard for Izzie.” Helena says as she looks at Lizzie. Lizzie looks at her. ”It’s fine Izzie took it hard and she blames me for being the best.” Lizzie Says as she looks at her. Helena looks at her. ”Hey after lunch do you want to do something after I’m done with Izzie.” Helena asked as she looks at Lizzie. Lizzie looks at her. ”Are you sure you still want to do something with Izzie.” Lizzie asked as she looks at her. Helena looks at Lizzie. ”Lizzie I promise I will not talk to Izzie about our planes after I teach her the Dragon Technique.” Helena says as she looks at her. Lizzie nods. ”Alright Helena, after school is over and everyone goes to sleep I like to sneak out at night and meet my friends to explore and we decided to explore an rare cave that appeared and I tried to ask someone to go but they’re worry they’ll get expelled.” Lizzie says as she looks at her. Helena agrees with it as Lunch ends and went to their free periods at the dance studio Helena is teaching Izzie to do the Dragon dance as she keeps on practicing her Pink dragon dance as it’s time for bed for the students as they went to their rooms as Lizzie and Helena went to sleep as the teachers went to have an Game night as Lizzie and Helena wakes up with their clothes on and went out of the windows and put an object to repeat their voices to fool the teachers. As they went to the cave and meets up with Lizzie’s friends; Logan and Parker. ”Hey Liz there you are And who’s this girl with you.” Parker says as he Looks at her. Lizzie looks at them. ”Parker, Logan this is my new friend Helena Mikaeleson she had meet my sister Izzie and like close friends with her and she’s joining us for the exploration of this cave.” Lizzie says as she Introduce Helena to Logan and Parker as they get caught by Izzie. ”Hello Lizzie seems like your dragging my new friend to your explorations again.” Izzie says as she looks at them. Helena looks at her. ”Izzie you got to calm down your anger on Lizzie and it’s wasn’t her fault for your parents divorced, and you need to let it go.” Helena says as she looks At Izzie. Izzie looks surprised. ”What Liz you told Helena about our parents.” Izzie says as she looks at her. Helena looks at her. ”Iz enough stop blaming her I taught you Dragon technique and yet you blame Lizzie your coming with us through this cave or I’m going to show you what my Father taught me in anger.” Helena says in A frustration voice. As Izzie agrees as Logan stays close to them as they went inside the cave as Logan asked Parker to watch these 2 as Logan comes up to Helena. ”Hey Helena that was good you stand up for your self.” Logan says as he looks at her. Helena looks at him. ”Thanks Logan, seeing them fight really upsets me like with my parents.” Helena says as she llooks at him. Logan looks confused. ”What do you mean your parents fight.” Logan asked as he looks at her. Helena looks at him then at the others and telling them about her parents. ”Okay here it goes, when I was little I like having fun with my parents so much it’s like we’re inseparable, until something bad happened…” Helena says As her words were cutoff by something. As they stand up and look around the area and see mutant dragons as they run from them and went through the crystals as Helena and Izzie get stuck in an net as Lizzie won’t cut the net until she stops criticizing her and the sisters argue with each other as Helena yells at them. ”Stop it you two, Izzie, Lizzie didn’t made you tripped over, I watch the video of your final performance I saw that you were getting so close to Lizzie‘s floor and your ribbon was caught on her foot and that’s why you fell, you blame Lizzie for everything and Lizzie just want to be with you since your Parents Divorced, instead you’ve been ignoring her, blaming her, shutting everyone you care away, and I did the same thing with my parents when they fight it made me mad.” Helena says as she looks at Izzie and at Lizzie then thought about her parents fight and She finish her story. Izzie looks at Lizzie. ”Lizzie I’m sorry I should’ve blame you for the tournament and for mom and dad’s divorced I’m sorry.” Izzie says as she apologize to Lizzie. Lizzie accepted her apology and cuts the rope as They scram from the Dragons and slip on crystals and they landed on an large crystal. ”Phew that was a close one.” Parker says as he looks at them. As the crystal breaks as they slid on the slippery floor as Helena looks at them. ”Alright Guys lets sway each side and glide on the crystal to prevent the objects on the way.” Helena says as she looks at them. As they encounter obstacles and they lean left to right and duck as they encounter an slope. (Helena, Logan, Lizzie, Parker, And Izzie screaming) As they went through the wall and they’re crystal smash to pieces. As They get up and look around the place. ”Hey Guys look at the wall.” Logan says as He points at the wall. Helena uses her Yo-Yo tgrouch the wall and realize something. ”Guys its an illustion.” Helena says as she looks at them. Parker points a path. ”Guys look there’s a path Common.” Parker says as he looks at them as they follow the path. As they went through the path and follows the crystals as Terro enters the cave. ”I can smell Dragon Gems. Next time on Power Rangers Dragon Thunder The Teens have Enter the chamber and found Astriant and Dragons frozen and found the gems and bonded with them and Terro came by and attacks them and unlock an Great power. Cast and Characters * Kaylee Bryant as Helena Mikaeleson (Red Dragon Ranger) * Noah Fleisis as Logan Jackson (Blue Dragon Ranger) * Jon Lee as Parker Baker (Black Dragon Ranger) * Helena Mehalis as Lizzie Whitehall (White Dragon Ranger) * Maria Mehalis as Izzie Whitehall (Pink Dragon Ranger) Villains Trivia U U